sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Galen Neilson
Name: Galen Neilson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Tennis, Track and Field, Photography, Art Club Appearance: '''Galen stands at about 5'11", and possesses a rather slim build that is well-toned athletically due to his involvement in a variety of sports and outdoor activities. Not as thick-builded, nor as muscular as other guys his age are, but deceptively he holds quite well on his own when it comes to athletics due to the fact that he is lithe and quite nimble on his feet. His heritage being part Hawaiian-Filipino, he is somewhat asian in appearance, a moderate tan that's genetically inherited, short black hair that's been spiked up a bit with gel, and slightly slanted black eyes. His facial features are somewhat sharp, and he wears his emotions clearly, often with a friendly grin, with remarkably white teeth. He is rather expressive, his thoughts and feelings made outwardly clear in his facial expressions, voice, and body language. His anger, his happiness, his excitement, and his surprise are made clear this way whether he wishes to hide them or not. His dress sense is mostly casual and comfortable, most of the time wearing loose t-shirts with plain jeans or trunks if the weather is warm enough. As for accessories, he is rarely seen with anything more than a thin gold chain around his neck and a sports wristwatch. '''Biography: '''Galen Neilson is a bit of a new arrival in Southridge, having moved from another part of California, namely Anaheim. Born the second child in a moderately-sized family consisting of a father, a mother, their grandfather, and four children, Galen has lived a relatively ordinary life growing up in the hot, dry, busy Californian city. The household was always a full and lively one, where everyone got along well together without much conflict or drama. After moving, Galen has been attending Southridge High only since midway through his 11th year. Adjustment was hectic, yet still managed to go by smoothly with few difficulties. Having to leave his childhood friends behind, Galen has only had little more than a year to strike up new friendships in this new school, this new home, this new town, this new environment. So far, he hasn't done too bad a job at it, given that small amount of time. During the year, he'd gotten himself involved with a large variety of interests, such as athletics, the arts, and photography. A talented artist, always carrying a sketchbook wherever he goes, Galen plans to enter an Institute for the Arts, hoping to go into some sort of design and multimedia program where he can put his art skills to use. It was also during that time that he met Nadine Willowbrook. She was always something of a curiosity to him, her mannerisms, her smiles, her delicate gestures, not to mention her looks. It could be said that all but one look was needed before Galen became utterly infatuated with her. But of course he could never tell her. They were in the same classes, but she didn't seem to notice him. They'd pass each other in the hallways, but Nadine would never realize that Galen was always looking at her. This was pretty much a torment for Galen day and night for that span of months, as he simply couldn't muster the nerve to get to know her better, let alone tell her that he had a crush on her. But then he made that resolution to get to know her better. Joining the tennis team, he finally got the opportunity to introduce himself, and get to know her better. Becoming casual friends with her was more than he could ever ask for, but only made him want to be with her even more. And then one of his friends slipped out that he in fact liked her and wanted to go out with her. It wasn't exactly the way Galen wanted his infatuation to be made known, but Nadine simply tilted her head to the side, thought for a moment, and replied calmly, "I don't mind." Going out with him, that is, was what she meant. Regardless of the way it went about doing so, as it turned out Galen and Nadine became a couple, and have been going out for a number of months. During that time, Galen's infatuation towards her hasn't diminished in the least. In fact, it has only intensified to the point where he would do anything for her. She was the person most important to him, he needed her, he wanted her to be safe and happy. And so he took great pains to ensure that she was always such...making it a point to always be by her side and be a reliable boyfriend that she could always count on. Some call it infatuation, some call it true love. But regardless of what it truly is, so far, Galen's devotion has never faltered in the least. He has pledged to always protect her and put himself in the path of danger if it meant ensuring that she was safe...so far there hasn't yet been a situation where Galen's been forced to do so. Of course, given recent events, that might very well change. '''Advantages: '''Galen, regardless of the situation, makes it a point to always look for the good in things and always be optimistic no matter how low things may get. He has a considerable amount of confidence and optimism, which should be enough to keep him from breaking down completely, if only for a while. He is quite athletic and well in shape, and can probably hold out on his own in a fight. His emotions drive him to tenacity and steadfastness, whatever he is doing. His natural friendliness will probably earn enough allies to secure his survival in the short-run. His dedication towards Nadine is probably what drives him beyond his own limits the most. '''Disadvantages: '''Galen wears his emotions to the point where he is completely incapable of hiding them. He can be a bit tactless and indiscreet, is a bit opinionated, and doesn't know the right time to keep quiet or show secrecy. In other words, he's easily read like a book. Even worse, he is a bit naive and simplistic when it comes to other people, and takes most of his fellow classmates to be honest and good-hearted. Considering the fact that he'll gladly face-off with death for Nadine's sake, that sort of devotion will likely prove to be more of a liability than anything. '''Designated Number: Male Student no. 41 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Speargun + 12 Spears Conclusions: I do so love bittersweet romance, and it seems like B41 will provide that for us. My guess? He'll run around the island like crazy until he finally finds G25. If she's dead, he'll kill himself from the heartache. If she's alive, he'll get himself killed trying to protect her. In the meantime, I hope he can get creative with the weapon we've given him. Game Evaluations Kills: Nadine Willowbrook Killed by: Nadine Willowbrook Collected Weapons: Speargun + 12 Spears (issued, to Nadine Willowbrook) Allies: Nadine Willowbrook Enemies: Nadine Willowbrook Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Galen was first seen bursting out of the brush in the jungle, demanding Nadine’s location from a startled group comprised of Keith Jackson, Trey Leyton, and Izzy Cheung. He calmed down after their initial reactions, though he remained on edge while talking to them. He made plans to work with them, but Nadine’s safety was paramount in his mind, and when Randy Flagg attacked Keith and died as a result, he felt an urgent need to find her and left. At the cliffs, he did find her, and underwent a tearful reunion. Nadine confessed a desire to die, saying that it would be the least painful option available to her. She offered for the two of them to die together, and he took her offer, tying a rock around his ankle and jumping into the sea, with the assumption that Nadine would follow him. It wasn’t until he dove deep into the water that survival instinct made him change his mind, and he fought his way back up, only to meet Nadine and the vial of acid she emptied into his face. The two struggled, and Galen ended up taking one of his spears to the chest after knocking Nadine into the jagged rocks below. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Romeo here proved that love doesn't quite conquer all. He devoted his last days to this girl and got harpooned for his troubles. Let that be a lesson to all future romantics on this fine program! '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Galen, in chronological order. V3: *Mending *Lithium Flower Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Galen Neilson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students